Hope I Don't Fall In Love With You
by xaprilshwrs96
Summary: Witness Protection Program 2.Nessie gets kissed by a stranger on her 17th birthday and later on that evening he comes to her friend's doorstep begging to let him in He claims to have fallen in love with her at first..rest of summary in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: For Your Entertainment

_**~Witness Protection Program 2. Nessie gets kissed by a stranger on her 17th birthday and later on that evening he comes to her friend's doorstep begging to let him in He claims to have fallen in love with her at first sight. He calls her Juliet. But why? And what dark family secret is her parent's keeping from her? ~**_

_**~And so a new journey begins. Take it and run with it. Embrace it. Just don't ever let it go. ~Elizabeth~**_

"I don't know...I mean yeah it's my birthday but aren't I supposed to be at your place?" I whisper to my friend Britney. She turns to me and looks straight in my eyes.

"Nessie, I'm only gonna say this once so listen carefully. Grow a pair. Come on. We're finally here. We've been planning this out since September. This is _your _big day December 15th and you are gonna go in there with me and dance your heart out okay? We'll be back before my mother gets back from work I promise. Just grow some and let's go." She pushes us to the front of the line. "Oh my God! She could be a model." Britney says gasping and pointing to me. I blush.

"Stop it." I hiss. The guard turns to me and smiles.

"Your ID?" He asks. I hand him a fake one. He looks at it and then me. "Thank you." He stamps my hand and hands me back my ID.

"S..she's with me too." I say as he lets me pass.

"ID please?" He asks. She hands him her fake one and he stamps her hand. Triumphantly, we pass the guard and run into the club. Once we get in, my heart is beating so fast I can barely stand up.

"We...are never coming again until we _are _twenty one." I whisper in her ear.

"Uh-huh...got it!" She yells. We laugh. Half an hour later she's dancing with a guy and I am huddled in a corner with a coke.

"Hello..." I hear a smooth voice whisper in my ear. I turn and see a crooked smile that takes my breath away. My eyes travel up and meet hazel eyes that look so warm. Black hair. I'm not a fan of tans but he has a little tan on him that is seriously hot. I hear him chuckle. I run my fingers through my bronze hair.

"H..hi." I smile up at him.

"What is someone like _you _doing in a place like _this_?" He asks me sitting on a chair next to me.

"What am I like?" I ask.

"Underage." He says.

"Well _you _don't look like you're twenty one." I say chuckling and sipping from my coke.

"That's because I'm not." He says raising his drink. I don't know what kind but I could smell alcohol.

"You shouldn't be drinking then." I say.

"According to this stamp I can." He says. "So I figured why not?"

"There's a lot of reasons." I say.

"Please tell them to me princess." He says chuckling and moving closer.

"U..um...l..like oh! If you drink when your young, you could easily become a alcoholic! And...damage your insides...your brain, your liver..." I trail off and look at him. He's laughing like there was no tomorrow. "What?" I ask.

"Well...I know your kind." He says.

"What is my kind?" I ask.

"Your daddy's rich and your mom doesn't work. And you can buy these kinds of clothes..." He touches the spaghetti strap of Brittney's mother's glittering dress. That I really hated but Britney told me to wear it..or else. "And can come in here without a care in the world talking about how bad alcohol is when really, it's probably in your coke."

"You could not be more wrong." I laugh. "This? It's not my dress! My friend's mom wears this! Brittney is out on the floor dancing. There is no alcohol in this coke, you can take a sip if you don't believe me-"

"Gladly." He says grabbing my can and sipping from it.

"Well, now you'll have to buy me another can." I say crossing my arms.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I have no money left on me. My "daddy" might be rich and my mom might be a stay at home one but I? I'm not." I laugh. "My parent's think I'm over at _her _house if they knew otherwise, they would ground me in a heartbeat."

"What's your name?" He asks me.

" Renesmee." I say.

"What a strange name." He says smiling even more.

"Why is my name so strange?" I ask standing up.

"It's..unique." He says.

"Well...people call me Nessie." I say pouting.

"Nessie? Like the Lock Ness Monster?" He chuckles.

"You know you just have to pick on my name and pick on my nickname too don't you?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Don't throw a fit now, Nessie." He says and chuckles more.

"Stop laughing at my name." I say. He grabs my wrist and pulls me close to him. He's so close to my face. I feel his breath on mine and my cheeks flush.

"I'm not laughing at your name, I'm simply amused at your reactions." He whispers pulling me closer. His lips meet mine and I freeze. He pulls away to breathe. This guy...he stole my first kiss. And it tasted like some kind of weird drink. Burning my mouth with it's aftertaste. I still feel his lips on mine. He tries to kiss me again.

"Don't." I squeak.

"Why not?" He asks.

"For many reasons." I say. "That was my first kiss. It tasted weird. It burns my mouth. And you're probably drunk and won't remember me tomorrow."

"That was your...first kiss?" He whispers.

"y..yeah." I nod shyly. He begins laughing all over again. "You know what? I have had it with you! Teasing me, kissing me, and laughing at me! I'm going...bye." I turn to leave. He pulls me in again and kisses me without warning. He releases me.

"I won't forget you...Nessie." He says and leaves out the door. I stand there for a minute. I want to yell: Wait! Hold on! What's your name? But...I can't. Or simply, I won't.

"Nessie!" Brittney hugs me. "Who was that?" She asks.

"I don't...know." I say laughing.

"You smell like you were drinking. Let's go home. You need to brush your teeth." She says taking my hand. We leave. We go to the grocery store and buy a small toothbrush with toothpaste and Listerine. We go back to Forks and enter her house. "Hurry, you know where the bathroom is." She pushes me towards it and she gets changed while I'm in the bathroom. "Take a shower too!" She yells flinging my old clothes back in.

"Okay!" I yell, my mouth filled with toothpaste. I spit in the sink.

"So..the mystery guy!" She yells through the door as I start the shower.

"What about him?" I yell back.

"Did you have a drink with him?"

"No!" I yell. "_He _was drinking and kissed me!"

"Did you like it?"

"The kiss?"

"What else?"

"It was okay I guess...but, the aftertaste sucked!" I laugh washing my hair. I get out and dry my hair and watch my curls bounce. I put my jeans and green shirt back on. I open the door and give back the green dress.

"Really?" She chuckles. "I imagine." She puts the dresses back in her mom's closet. All the sudden the lights go out. She shrieks.

"Brittney! Calm down! Do you have any flashlights or candles?" I ask going through her mom's drawers. I find a flashlight and turn it on. We hear to knocks from downstairs.

"I heard about this before." She whispers as she walks downstairs with me. "Two girls alone in the house after doing something really fun. Giggling about it. Suddenly the lights go off, and they hear two knocks from the front door. There is a stranger there that they invite in and then...the dumb blonde with blue eyes and big boobs die! Nessie, I don't wanna die." She whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and put my hand on her doorknob.

"You just called yourself the dumb blonde with big boobs." I sigh.

"With blue eyes! Nessie, I fit the description!" She panics. The way Brittney acts you sometimes wonder if she's a "diva". She's very down to earth and realistic...at times realistic. She wants to be a director thus the horror movie. I roll my eyes again and open the door. It's snowing mad out there. No wonder the power went out. But that's not what's bugging me.

"Nessie?" The stranger asks. The voice..My eyes widen and I the door slams closed. Brittney opens it back up.

"Sorry for my friend's...specialness. What seems to be the problem?" She asks. His eyes divert my red face and go to hers. He smiles.

"My car broke down, it's cold and snowing like crazy. The roads are beginning to get closed off. I need a phone to tell my parent's I can't make it home and that I'm staying over a friend's house."

"Who's house?" I ask looking around.

"Yours?" He asks.

"It's not mine and we're _not _your friends." I laugh.

"Please, your the only house for miles." He asks shivering.

"Come in, it's my house my parent won't mind." She says. She lets him in. "I guess you can't go home." She whispers in my ear.

"But I _need _to go home!" I almost yell at her.

"Call Emmett tell him what's going on! He'll tell your parent's and they'll understand." She whispers.

"But it's _my birthday._" I whisper back.

"Spend it with us." She says shrugging. "My mom won't come home tonight either. Not if the roads are being closed off. I mean she can walk to your grandparents but that's it!"

"I'll call Emmett hold on." I whisper pulling out my cell phone from my jean's left back pocket. I dial my uncle's cell.

"Hello? Nessie?"

"Uncle Emmett? Can you hear me?" I ask him.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a snow storm. Roads are being closed off, I can't make it home you have to tell my parents. Also tell them to go to Grandma's and Grandpa's. Brittney's mom is in walking distance to their house I guess. The heat doesn't stay in our house well during storms so they got to hurry cause it's coming down pretty fast down here and will end up there soon."

"Okay..I'll go to their house straight away. Hun, pack your bags and pack the baby's bags."

"Why?" I hear Aunt Rose ask.

"We need to go down to Edward and Bella and Mom's and Dad's. I'll explain on the way but we got to hurry. I'll call Alice and Jasper their heating bill won't be happy so Mom and dad will have to let them sleep over too...bye Ness I'll call you with an update."

"No! I'll call you tomorrow, my phone will die if I wait. So...you guys do what you got to tell everyone I miss them and love them bye!" I press end.

"Can I borrow your phone?" He asks me. I look up at him. His hazel eyes and crooked smile. My heart flutters. I look away and hand him the phone.

"Here." I say handing him the phone.

"Thanks." He dials. "Hello? Grandma? Hi. Yeah the roads are closed off. No, I'm staying at my friend's house. You don't believe me? Talk to the mom." He hands me the phone. I look at the phone and then at him. He's pleading me silently. I shrug.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Oh! I'm Cory's mother. Yes your grandson can stay here."

"Are you sure it's not a problem with you Miss..."

"Cullen." I smile into the phone.

"Miss...Cullen..." She repeats.

"It will not be a problem he is such..." I look at him up and down. He's staring back with blankness in his eyes. "An angel towards me and Cory." I chuckle.

"Are you sure?" She asks again.  
"It's really not a problem." I say.

"Okay, thank you." She says.

"No problem, here's your grandson." I hand the phone back.

"Yeah. Got it. Bye Grandma." He hangs up. "Thanks." He mumbles.

"I'm shocked, where's that nice attitude I witnessed moments ago?" I ask giggling.

"Gone." He whispers.

"Why?"

"Is...Cullen really your last name?" He asks me.

"Yep! Born a Cullen, and she stays a Cullen!" Brittney chimes in.

"Heh. This is sweet irony." He mumbles. "Can I please lay down?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll go get the blankets." Brittney says and goes upstairs. She turns to me before disappearing and gives me two thumbs up. I blush and nod. She leaves.

"So...you still smell like alcohol?" I ask smelling him.

"Don't come closer. I feel sick." He spits almost shoving me but still holding onto me.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask.

"You don't know...do you?" He asks.

"No." I whisper.

"Then you shouldn't." He whispers. "Starting tomorrow, if you ever see me...again after I leave...hate me." He whispers.

"What about before?" I whisper.

"Before?" He chuckles.

"Yeah." I smile. He kisses my cheek.

"Pretend you are not a Cullen and I am not me." HE whispers.

"O...okay. Who will I be?" I ask.

"Just...Nessie." He smiles.

"Just...Nessie. Got it." I say.

"Got the blankets!" Brittney giggles coming downstairs.

"Great!" He lets go of me. "Cause I'm beat." He yawns. He grabs the blankets and Brittney ushers him into the living room. "There's so many." He laughs.

"Well, since there's only one fireplace here, we gotta sleep in the living room together." Brittney laughs.

"You can have the couch...what's your name blondie?" He asks.

"Brittney...but you can have it." She says.

"Brittney, have the couch." I elbow her.

"Ow! Oh! Okay! Thanks guys!" She giggles and sets her bed up on the couch. I set mine on the floor, him right next to me.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"My name?" He asks.

"Yeah, I know her." I laugh.

"... mm...Kaleb." He says smiling.

"I'll go get firewood." Brittney says taking the flashlight. "And some matches." She leaves.

"Well, I'll get to see you in _real _light now." I smile up at him.

"What?" He laughs.

"Well...I saw you at the club but it was in the dark and not very good lighting. And then, now which I can't see you at all cause it's dark and anything-" I am hushed by something. A hand? No. Something else. I close my eyes. He releases me and my eyes flutter open.

"Did I get all the alcohol off my breath?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"That's good, how was your second kiss?" He asks.

"Good...but...I would have much rather preferred it to be with someone I actually know and not with someone whom I just met." I chuckle.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." He laughs.

"It's fine...for now. It's not like we're in love or anything...I mean we just met and this is my seventeenth birthday...Good god! I should have kissed someone I loved!"

"You have mood swings I take it?"

"I think out loud I get it from my mom." I giggle and blush. "I also get the blushing...from my mom, the clumsiness, the talking and talking and then over analyzing...and then questioning my actions...yeah I'm basically my mom 'cept for my green eyes and bronze hair." I chuckle

"And the curls?" He asks touching my curl and looking at it bounce.

"My mom too." I smile.

"Your mom sounds beautiful."

"She is." I smile.

"She has a beautiful dollar." He says taking my hand and kissing it. "Whom I am in love with."

"It's not possible for someone to fall in love at first sight." I laugh.

"No it's not, Juliet."

"Why did you call me Juliet?"

"Because I am but Romeo. A man who fell in love with someone forbidden. And Juliet feels it too. It's a beautiful story. You should read it."

"I have." I chuckle.

"Juliet surprises me again. I am astounded." He whispers gently pulling me in for another kiss. Our lips don't touch as Brittney comes in, we pull completely apart.

"Got it!" she says putting the wood in the fireplace. She puts the gate on and puts the gas on. She throws the match in it. "This reminds me of the movie Child's Play." She chuckles.

"You have a sick mind." I groan.

"I know~!" She giggles and lays down. Within a matter of minutes, she is asleep. I look at Kaleb now. It's like looking at a God. I feel my mouth drop.

"Juliet, close you mouth." Kaleb chuckles and looks at me. "You are the beautiful one." He says brushing my cheek with his warm thumb.

"You...are the perfect stranger." I whisper.

"I'm here only for you. For your entertainment." He whispers before kissing me. I pull apart.

"One thing."

"What?" He breathes.

"Don't call me Juliet this relationship is not forbidden." I whisper.

"Yes it is. My forbidden fruit." He says pulling me back in. He starts kissing my cheek and neck. He pulls away. "No...no further." He breathes. I'm breathless and only can nod.

"No further...especially not here." I whisper. "I barely know you and my best friend."

"I won't go any further for only one reason. Your best friend is not that reason. It's for you." He whispers touching my cheek.

"You really are...the perfect stranger." I whisper. He chuckles.

"Things will be completely different probably at school...do you go to forks high?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Then I will hate you. I will say rude things don't pay any attention. Remember I do love you but we can never be together. Ever."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You will never forgive me if I told you." He whispers. "Let's go to sleep."

Mom, Dad, sorry to say this but...Kaleb was my best birthday present ever.

_**KPOV**_

I watch Nessie sleep. So peaceful. "Why you?" I ask. "Of all the people in the fricken world. Why _you?_" I tuck some hair behind Nessie's ear. "You don't know me...but somehow...it feels like I've known you forever. I put her limp hand on my chest. "My heart beats so fast it echoes in my head. I can't be in love with you. I hope I don't fall deeper. To a point I can't get out. Nessie." I hug her closer.

"Kaleb..." She mumbles.

"I wonder if you get talking in your sleep from your mother too." I whisper. "Thanks for dreaming about me. But...you can't fall in love with me Nessie. Don't fall in love with me. Please, I beg of you, don't make this harder."


	2. Chapter 2: OH, LOVE ME DEAD!

_**~Dreams...They can tell our deepest secrets. Our fears. Our hopes. Our deepest desires. Dream on.~Elizabeth ~**_

_**RPOV**_

I awake with something holding me so close, I can't move. I look up a little bit. "Kaleb?" I whisper. He's shivering. I'm so warm. "So you weren't a dream." I chuckle and touch his arm with my hand prying him loose. He rolls over and groans. I put my blanket over him and find out how cold it is. I shiver seeing my breath. He kept me warm. "Thanks." I yawn stretching. I look around Brittney is still sound asleep. I look near the fireplace. There's still some firewood next to the fireplace. I start a fire. The crackle of the firewood wakes up Kaleb.

"Hey...aren't you cold?" He whispers putting a blanket on me.

"You were colder."

"Don't be nice to me." He whispers looking into the fire.

"Oh yeah today...you're leaving and will hate me as soon as you walk out the door..." I whisper.

"I will say that. Yeah."He whispers.

"I don't understand though." I whisper looking at him. "You seemed to love me yesterday... 'love at first sight' and 'you are my Juliet'. When you say those things, and then say you're gonna hate me, I get all confused. Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with my name?" I ask taking his shirt and making him look at me straight in the face. He smiles.

"Nothing Nessie." He says to me.

"Nessie _Cullen._ You had no trouble with my first name, other then to you, it sounded tacky. Only with my last." He flinches. "See? Cullen." HE frowns. I stand up. "My mother's name is Bella Cullen, my father's name is Edward Cullen. My grandmother's name is-" He stands up.

"Shut up with the Cullen thing!" He roars. I flinch. He stares at me for a whole minute.

_**KPOV**_

"What's wrong with my name?" She asks me taking my shirt and making me look at her straight in the eyes. I smile. What's wrong with your name? Nothing. The problem is the last name.

"Nothing Nessie." I whisper to her. Realization spreads across her face. She's disgusted with it.

"Nessie _Cullen. _You had no trouble with my first name, other then to you, it sounded tacky. Only with my last."I flinch. Why is she so right? We barely know each other and yet... "See? Cullen." I frown deeply. She stands up. "My mother's name is Bella Cullen," Bella? That name... "my father's name is Edward Cullen." Edward...my fears have just been confirmed. "My grandmother's name is-" No. I don't want to hear it. I stand up and take a deep breath.

"Shut up with the Cullen thing!" I hate that name! She flinches. What have I done? I've pushed a button. Good. I need to find more. I need to make her hate me. "Don't you get it Nessie? I _hate _your family. I _hate _your mother, your father, everyone." That's a lie. I don't know them.

"How could you?" She yells tears swelling. "You never met them!"

"Well, judging by your whining voice they are _all _annoying." I roar. She shakes her head swallowing back her tears.

"It could be that I am annoying." She whispers looking at the ground. Don't open that door. Don't make me. Why me? Why her?

"Well, I don't want to take my chances. The things I said last night? They are _all _lies." I spit she looks up at me with tears swirling in her deep green eyes. I sigh and continue not looking at her. I can't lie to her face. "You are no Juliet. You are not beautiful. I do not love you and I never will. I hate you. So please do me a favor and hate me." I look up and see a box of matches flying towards my face. I duck and it hits the wall. I look at her, pain, hatred, and disgust filling every part of her.

"How dare you. How dare you!" Brittney yells. Brittney was the one who threw the box at me? "She's beautiful. You should be in love with her...AND YOU JUST CAN'T FILL HER HEART UP WITH LOVE ON HER BIRTHDAY AND THEN SHOOT IT DOWN THE DAY AFTER!"

"Her...birthday?" I whisper. I hear a silent sob in the corner. I take a step toward Nessie and put my hand out. "Ness-"

"Get out of here!" Brittney yells at me. "Before I kill you, get out." I can only nod and leave. I try to start my truck. It starts after the third time. I look towards Brittney's house and pull away.

"I'm sorry Nessie." I whisper my voice breaking. "So...so sorry."

_**RPOV**_

I hear the door slam shut and I completely melt down. "He lied to me...my chest hurts so bad. So bad. It sickens my stomach. My chest." I cry more. "It's like led is weighing it down. Something metallic. Brittney why is this happening me?"

"Because he was an ass." Brittney sighs hugging me tightly. "Someone who doesn't deserve your kindness and love." We just sit there hugging each other. She lets me cry.

"He stole my first kiss...he was the first person who told me he loved me-It was all a lie...?" I whisper.

"But...why?" I hear her mumble.

"I don't know!" I answer. My phone buzzes. I forgot to turn it off? I sigh and answer it. "Hello?" I sniff.

"Ness, what's wrong?" My mom asks me softly.

"Nothing, why? Just woke up." I quickly say.

"Okay, are you ready to come home?" She asks.

"Yeah.." I say looking into the fire.

"Great, I'll be over there soon love you."

"Love you too mom." I press end. "I'm going back home." I whisper.

"Okay...Then...don't cry." She says smiling a little. "If you tell your mo-"

"I can't Brittney. I met him at a club I wasn't supposed to be at...he stayed the night...no. I just can't." I warm my arms. Half an hour late my mom brings me home.

"You want your cake?" My mom laughs closing the door to our house.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." I say. She cuts me a piece. I pick at it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" My mom asks me.

"Nothing." I smile at her.

"Something's wrong I know that look well. It's because of a boy?" She asks me.

"Huh? No!" I begin scarfing my cake. "Definitely not. All the boys at my school are...bleck." I laugh.

"You sure cause you can talk about anything with me...I went through so much boy problems you wouldn't believe me." My mom laughs darkly.

"Tell me." I say taking another small bite of my cake.

"Huh? Nah, maybe some other time." She says looking down. I sigh.

"Have you ever had a guy you like say that he...doesn't like you?" I ask licking some frosting.

"Hm...in a way I guess." She smiles.

"What did you do?" I ask her.

"I changed is mind." She laughs and begins washing our dishes.

"How?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know...hm, I guess...he loved me but, needed some help noticing it..." She says selecting her words very carefully.

"So he just said it and didn't mean it?" I think out loud.

"Honey, what's wrong? You can never keep a secret." She says sitting across from me, her eyebrows knit together.

"Nothing..." I sigh putting my head on the table. I feel her hand petting my back.

"Are you sure because your acting like you're having boy troubles." She says. I swallow back the tears forming in the rim of my eyes.

"I only met him..." I whisper.

"Hm?" She asks.

"Nothing." I sigh again. She sighs.

"Hey Little Bells." Dad says dropping a big birthday present in front of me. It was a box. I look up and hug my dad.

"Hey Dad." I say smiling a little.

"Edward want a piece of cake?" My mom asks.

"Yes please Bells." He says smiling. Mom hand him a piece of cake with a little kiss.

"Open it, open it!" My mom squeals. I open it and see a smaller box.. I open that and see a little I-pod touch.

"Nah..." I turn it on and see 385 songs already on it.

"Just to get you started I took the liberty of putting songs on there for you." Mom says smiling. We have similar tastes.

"Thanks Mom." I say hugging her.

"They'll be more don't worry but you got to open them in front of...everyone else." Dad chuckles.

"Ugh." I shake my head.

"Hears head phones to go with it." Dad hands it over to me. They were electric blue ear buds.

"Thanks...I'm gonna go take a nap, listen to my I pod." I say standing up.

"A nap?" My mom asks touching my forehead.

"I'm still tired, I slept on her floor mom, in front of the fire so...I'm gonna take a nap." I say going upstairs.

"Goodnight!" My mom yells to me. "Edward...she's having boy troubles."

"Oh!" My dad practically yells. "Who's the young man?"

"I don't know." I shut my door and put the ear buds in my ears. I curl up in my blankets.

"Change his mind?" I ask myself. "How do you change a guy's mind?" I select _J_ar_ Of Hearts. _I sigh and put my arm over my forehead staring up at the ceiling. I can't be the only girl going through this could I? This heartbreak. Over someone I barely know? I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine again. I sit straight up touching my lips. He's the kiss no one could forget. The person no one could forget. The warmth you find in the corner of a snowstorm that you never want to let go. I take a pillow and hug it tightly. Love. "I never thought...I'd want something like that." I chuckle darkly. Before meeting him I was perfectly content with being single. "Stranger, what are you doing to me?" I couldn't say Kaleb.

_**KPOV**_

"Hey Grandma." I mumble shutting the door.

"Kaleb...Ms. Cullen? You have a friend with that last name?" She asks me crossing her arms. I look up and see her gray old eyes shining down with anger upon me.

"No." I whisper.

"So...you went to a stranger's house." She says pressing her lips together.

"Basically." I mumble. "Yeah."

"And this Ms. Cullen."

"A girl I met." I whisper.

"You two became close after one night?" She spits.

"...you could say that." I spit back.

"Hold on." She walks out. My grandfather comes in to take her place. He looks down at me like I'm an unwelcomed stranger. I look back at his worn face. His murderous eyes looking at me as he raises his hand and slaps my face. I don't say anything as the sting from his hand grows.

"Say something you worthless piece of-"

"Don't cuss now, Grandfather." I chuckle darkly. "You've got to be afraid of the afterlife." He grabs my collar punches me. "Is that the...best you can do?" I whisper.

"Don't push me boy, see that?" He points to a metal bat in the dark corner of the kitchen.

"How could I not? It sticks out like a sore thumb." I smile at him.

"Don't be cocky."

"Me? Never. Come on old man, kill me. Hit me. Do it. I _dare _you." I hiss.

"Don't think I won't." He says.

"Do it! No one's stopping you!" I yell. His left hand travels up and grabs my neck.

"I'm glad you heal fast Kaleb." He whispers in my ear tightening his grasp. I try to breathe but can't. I stand there until he lets me go. When he does, the room starts spinning and I fall to my knees.

"I hate you." I say gasping for air.

"We have something in common." He laughs.

"We have _nothing _in common. Don't compare me to you, _old man_." I say chuckling darkly. "I can't wait until you actually have the balls to grab the metal bat and hit here." I point to my face.

"You like pain, Boy?" He asks me turning away.

"I've grown to get used to it. Like it? Not exactly." I say heading towards the stairs. "I won't be eating tonight. Don't expect me to come down." I hiss before darting upstairs and slamming my white door. I lock my door before slamming my body against the sheets of my bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

There is a girl, sitting in the grass, her bronze curly hair flowing through the wind. She's humming something while I see her hand move on paper. She stops humming. "Hello? Who are you?" Her voice breaks the silence.

"Kaleb."

"Kaleb who?" She asks.

"Kaleb...only Kaleb." She turns to me, her green eyes looking upon me warmly. A single tear slips out of her eye.

"Come here Kaleb." She says. I walk to her. She offers her hand to me and I take it. I sit in front of her. "Don't be ashamed...of your name." She whispers to me. She moves closer. I inch back a little. "One kiss from me, will make the sky grow black." She whispers.

"No." I whisper. "One kiss from me will make your soul black."

"I can live with that." She says smiling before kissing me. I feel this warmth grow from my lips all around me. She pulls apart crying now.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My heart..." She cries. "It hurts so much." She grabs my shirt. "Why?" I look into her eyes and see blood pouring out of it. Thick and rich. I suck a breath in. My eyes travel down. She's bleeding. What exactly is going on? "I feel like I'm dieing." She says gasping for air. She starts to dissolve in black mist. "I'm turning to ash!" She yells. "I'm so scared."

"No. No you're not." I say shaking my head.

"Look at me Kaleb!" She yells. Her fingers begin disappearing in the wind. I kiss her again. A tear slides between us. I open my eyes and she's completely gone. I look at what she was drawing. It was a girl. Laying down in leaves. Her eyes looking at me. With a blank stare. Her hair curling and spreading throughout the drawing. She's in a black dress. And she's holding white roses. In the corner I see a signature.

"Nessie Cullen." It read. "Nessie..."

_"Cullen. You had no trouble with my first name. Only with my last._" Her voice echoes through the trees.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Nessie...Cullen." I look up at the sky, black.

_"One kiss from me, will make the sky grow black."_ I chuckle darkly.

"I can't ever escape." I whisper feeling myself at a bottom of a high tunnel. "Ever."

"Come up when you learn your lesson!" My Father's voice yells. I shiver.

"Yes Father." I mumble hugging my legs. "Okay...I'll come out. I'll come out...I'll come out...someday."

_**RPOV**_

When I awoke the next morning, after my party, I took a shower. Taking in the steam at five in the morning. I didn't really sleep. I kept feeling his lips, seeing his face every time I fell asleep. At times when I dreamed of nothing, I heard his voice speak those harsh words again and again. All in all, I got no sleep. I got dressed in my skinny jeans and red shirt that ties in the front and leaves a little hole Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper bought for me. I put on the locket mom got me when I was still a baby. I open the locket and read what it says. It says: _plus que ma propre vie. _It means: _More then my own life. _I always wear it in public. Even...that night. I suck in a breath and sling my black backpack over my shoulder grabbing my pencils and sketchbook. I run downstairs and put some bread in the toaster. I grab a yogurt and open it getting a spoon.

"Good morning Little Bells." My dad says ruffling my hair.

"Hi dad." I smile. "Mom's still asleep right?" I ask.

"Yeah. She had a tough time sleeping last night. I think she has a cold." Dad says taking my toast and buttering it.

"That's tough." I say taking one piece of bread and letting dad have the other. I take a bite.

"Yeah," He sighs taking a bite. "So...any boy troubles?" He asks me. I sigh taking another bite. Then I take a spoon full of yogurt and put the rest in the fridge covering it back up with it's top. "You're not gonna answer me Ness?"

"Nah." I smile. "I have no boys to be troubled with."

"You sure..."

"Dad, I'm sure." I hug him. "Bye hug mom and tell her I love her. Love you!"

"Love you too Little Bells!" I close the door and zip my black hoodie up that I put over my red shirt. I pull my car keys out and look at what my father gave me with a smile. It was his old Volvo. He had gotten a faster car to which my mother sighed and said:

"I don't even know why you two like fast cars. I hate them." She said giving her red family van a pat. Dad and I just chuckled before I got in and turned on the radio. Even now, I can easily chuckle thinking about it. When I'm in the mood I go for a full on laughter fest.

I start my Volvo and drive. I get out of the woods, go straight, take to left turns, one right turn, and presto. I found my little shortcut to the school's parking lot. Which is really nice because I can get the best parking spot around here before others come. Right next to the entrance. If I run to my car after school, I'm one of the first ones home. I sit there for two minutes before other cars come. I'm used to seeing the cars, trucks, hippy vans. Then I see a truck...I'm not used to seeing. It's black. It parks right across from my space. I swing my car door open at the same time the other one does. Grabbing my back pack and other belongings. I look at the person who was driving it. No. It...it couldn't be...A cool breeze sweeps past me playing with the ends of my hair as our eyes meet. It's him.

"Kaleb?" I whisper asking my question out loud. He narrows his gaze to my sketchbook and his eyes soften. He looks back at my face and turns away. It starts to rain. I cover my sketchbook running towards the school. "Of course!" I whisper to myself. I run past Kaleb and into the school. I shiver and curse the rain as I take my hood off and put it on the heater in my classroom. I was the first one there. The second one was Eric.

"Hey Swan." Eric Newton says dropping his bag and coming over to me. Simon had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Fig Newton." I giggle.

"Rain got you?" He asks picking up my hoodie and then dropping it back on the heater.

"Yeah, why aren't you wet?" I ask him.

"It's called a jacket." He laughs.

"Where is it?"

"In my locker, do you use your locker?" He asks me.

"Yes!" I say defensively.

"Of course you do, smart girl." He chuckles. I shiver. "You cold?" He asks.

"Yeah lil bit." I say smiling.

"Here, you can have my hoodie." He says taking it off and handing it to me.

"No, I don't want to be a bother." I say.

"You would be a bother if you didn't take it. I would worry about you too much." He states. "Put it on." He says.

"Okay, thanks." I say putting on his red and black hoodie. He gives me an earbud.

"Listen to this, it's awesome." He laughs. I put it in and he presses play.

"Love me cancerously. Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea. High-maintenance' means:You're a gluttonous queen...Narcissistic and mean.  
Kill me romanticall. Fill my soul with vomit Then ask me for a piece of gum. Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum. You're awful, I love you She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me And when her edges soften Her body is my coffin...I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in be the sign on my head That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any treeCorporate and cold  
Gushing for gold. Leave me alone.  
You suck so passionately You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart You call me up drunk Does the fun ever start?

You're hideous

and sexy!

She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me And when her edges soften Her body is my coffin...I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in be the sign on my head That says, oh...Love me dead! Love me dead! Must be the sign on my head That says, oh...Love me dead! Love me dead!  
Love me cancerously Brrrot-dot-da-d-da-da!How's your new boy? Does he know about me? You've got the mark of the beast. You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me And when her edges soften Her body is my coffin...I know she drains me slowly She wears me down to bones in bed. Must be the sign on my head That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead! Wha' 'bout that sign on my head. That says, oh...Love me dead!" My eyes widen with every lyric and I give it back to him shaking my head.

"Catchy isn't it?" He asks putting his I pod away. I sigh.

"I guess...does he love her? Or..."

"I'm not really sure." He laughs. "It kind of reminds me of you."

"Is that a compliment?" I ask him crossing my arms.

"Well...no...but when...someone likes you...or any other girl! It must hurt when you...or some other girl! Talks about other guys and he loves her...but at the same time hates what she's doing to him." He sighs. "Hates how much it's hurting him to see her with others." My cheeks become crimson red.

"And it reminds you of me?" I ask.

"A little!" He laughs. "I love the song...so it's kind of like a compliment." I punch his arm playfully.

"You're mean." I laugh.

"I know." He says laughing harder. "You need to learn how to throw a punch."

"Oh I can." I laugh. "I was just playing."

"Punch me then. Dare you." He says.

"Don't want to." I smile.

"Hug me?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say hugging him. He always smells so good. I don't know how to describe it. I feel safe in his arms. Then a thought crossed my mind. This is the first time today I did not think of...Kaleb. The name stung so bad, it left such a bad taste in my mouth, I hugged Eric tighter. I don't feel to good...I need Eric's healing powers. (Every time I'm sad he comforts me and I forget about it and be happy). He hugs me tighter.

"Ness...what's wrong?" He asks me.

"Just hug me." I say. He hugs me tighter.

"Of course, I'll hug you anytime."

"Good." I whisper. The door opens, my head turns slightly. Kaleb's eyes meet me and then he looks down. I let Eric go and just stare at Kaleb.

"Sorry, I walked in." Kaleb mumbles sitting next to my looks at me, his hand still on my back. He leans in and whispers:

"Who's he? Do you know him?"

"Kinda..." I say, my eyes zooming in on a purple spot on his cheek. He turns his neck and I see a little bruise. Kaleb...what's wrong? Who did that to you? It's swelling you should go ice it. It probably hurts like hell.

"Yo dude, what's your name?" Eric asks walking over to him and stretching out his hand.

"Kaleb." He says bitterly but still shakes it. "Yours?"

"Eric. Nice to meet you...new to this school?"

"Yeah just transferred."

"From where?" Eric asks.

"Too many places. I was in foster care. Now I'm living with my grandparents." Kaleb says. I can't bare it...no more. I don't want to see his face. I don't want to hear his sweet voice. I block them out. Until I hear a loud slam.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Brittney yells at Kaleb.

"Brittney? What's wrong?" Eric asks her.

"You don't know? Ness didn't tell you? Little Romeo here decided to romance her then say it was all a lie! Being an ass to her! I woke up to him screaming at her!" Eric looks at me.

"Is that true?" He asks me. I look to the floor and nod. "He played with your heart?" I press my lips together not answering.

_**EPOV**_

Look at her. Looking at the ground averting looking in my eyes. It pains my heart. Look at me dammit! "He played with your feelings." I state. She doesn't say anything. Kaleb stands up with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It was fun." He says with a little regret in his voice.

"Damn you!" Brittney yells. I arch my arm back but someone stops me. It was Kaleb. He had his hand on mine pushing it back.

"You don't wanna do that." Kaleb whispers.

"Why not!" I growl.

"You'll hurt Nessie more, and the teacher is walking in." He whispers.

"You two gentleman okay?" The teacher, Ms. Stevens asks putting her books down.

"Yes Ma'm." Kaleb says smiling. He lets go of me and sits back down.

"I swear, I go out of the room for five minutes to make some photocopies and you start trying to beat up a new student?" She asks Eric.

"No you were mistaken Ma'm. We were only joking. We are really old friends. I had lived here when I was four you know." Kaleb says smiling.

"Really. So you know some places?" The teacher asks.

"Some." Kaleb says nodding.

"Oh...that's good. Good." She leaves.

"Like how I played that?" Kaleb asks me, patting me on the arm. His touch left me cold and numb with something weighing on my left fist. Kaleb sighs crossing his arms and looking straight at Nessie.

"I love playing with a young girl's emotions." He says with a chuckle. She walks up to him, and looks straight at him.

"Kaleb?" She asks moving closer to his face. I feel like I might throw up.

"What?" He asks, I can tell he wanted this. But someone...something told him he couldn't have her. He was right. Don't touch her. She takes a step back and slaps his face. Leaving fingernail marks on his face. Go Ness!

"You can put me down. Play with me. But don't humiliate me! I was naïve but not anymore. No more. I truly hate you Kaleb." She says walking out. I follow her.

"Ness, you okay?" I grab her arm and make her turn around. It was the first time...I ever saw her cry. Damn him.


	3. Chapter 3: I'm So Sick

_**~Now that you started, you can't turn back nor cower away. Running away from your destiny is not a choice.~ Elizabeth~**_

_**EPOV**_

Sure, it was one tear but it was a tear. Meaning she was crying. She snakes her arm away from my hand and looks around, her cheeks flaming with a crimson red. "You're making a scene." She mumbles biting her lip nervously.

"You were making a scene in that classroom Ness." I say touching her cheek gently to wipe the tear away. She pulls her face away from my touch.

"I'm fine." She says bitterly. The bell rings. "Let's go." She says walking towards the classroom. She sits down next to him. What? What is she doing? Next to that jackass? I clench my jaw and sit in the seat behind her.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Sitting. Drawing. What else?" She whispers back. Kaleb looks up from his desk. His face growing pale. I raise an eyebrow.

"Hey weirdo." I whisper to Kaleb. Kaleb sits staring straight ahead. "I got a message for you," I say as the teacher walks in. "You lay a finger on Nessie I kill your cheap ass."

Nessie turns around. "Eric shut the hell up!" She practically yells. The teacher crosses her arms standing right in front of Nessie's desk. The teacher clears her throat.

"Renesme Cullen." The teacher says tapping one finger on her desk. Nessie slowly turns around people already laughing about her first name. Her full first name.

"Renesme? That's her actual first name?" Someone whispers from across the room.

"Rene...what?" the one next to that person whispers. Nessie's eyes look down and she turns to the teacher.

_**RPOV**_

I turn around. I sigh. Really? Seriously? I don't need this today. "Hello Miss Birdy." I say staring straight into her eyes. "You wouldn't believe the weekend I have had."

"Really, Miss Cullen," She says frowning. "What do you have to say for yourself and your language?"

"I don't really have to say anything." I say honestly.

"Please stand up and say sorry to the class." Miss Birdy asks. That just kind of made me snap. So I stood up slowly and walked to the front of the class.

"Well, I'm sorry for saying hell, a word people use every single day. I never really ever swear. I know this, we all know this, so I think it's a little silly the first thing I say, you know, hell. I should be getting in trouble. Even though in Miss Birdy's class people say bitch, fuck, shit, and so much more inappropriate words directed at people in even more offensive terms," I take a deep breath. "Yes, truly I'm sorry. I am sorry for saying hell right after Eric, said ass." People just stare at me. Some, their mouths hang open. Waiting for the teacher to do something. "And I'm sorry for just not giving a shit." I say gathering up my things and leaving. I hear a loud thud next to me but I pay no heed. I storm out slamming the door behind me.

"I...I don't believe myself." I say running fingers through my hair. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick to my stomach? Why is my head spinning, my veins pumping with rage? Why do I feel so exhilarated and nauseous to the point where I might cry? Why? I run to the girls bathroom locking the door behind me. People do it all the time. I've noticed just never done it. I've never sworn. I've never done anything like speaking what was on my mind. "I tasted the forbidden fruit and it drove me crazy." That was my conclusion. "And...I don't like the fact that I want, more." I sunk to the ground. The awful smell of the girl's bathroom making the air heavier. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"More?" I heard a voice call out. I was in a dark room. Holding a candle. The candle was burning the wax dripping onto my hand it hurt but I couldn't let go...not yet. I was in a little short white dress it looked like it was a nightgown. "You want more?"

"W...who's there?" I stutter. A person grabs my free hand pulling me closer.

"My darling, if you want more, then you are very mistaken." A man who was about a year older then I, or the same age peered into my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Let her go!" I hear someone yell behind me.

"I'm Kaleb's demon." The man says tightening his grasp.

"You're hurting me!"

"Sh, it's okay." He says playing with my hair. "Ah, you are so...so much like your mother."

"Stop it.." I say tears forming in my eyes.

"Why are you crying at such a compliment?" He whispers in my ear.

"You're hurting me..." I whimper.

"Let her go!" another roar behind me.

"Why don't you come up to her to claim her? Hm?" The man who calls himself 'Kaleb's Demon' says grinning into the darkness. He turns me around to face behind me. "Come on! End this curse and take her Kaleb!"

"Curse?" I ask looking up to Kaleb's Demon's face.

"Yes, Darling, a curse." The Demon says his free arm wrapping around my waist and making my hand touch the Demon's cheek. "Break The Curse Kaleb come on, do it." The Demon says pulling my closer to him pressing his palm of his hand tightly to my stomach swaying while humming.

"What are you humming?" I ask looking up at The Demon.

"A song." He says chuckling and turning. I turn along with him. I was scared but at the same time...I didn't think he'd do anything to me. "Renesme, beautiful beautiful Renesme." He says twirling me to face him then pulling me into him pressing me against him closely. He was kind of all over me...and it was getting old but I had to play along. He takes my hand holding the candle and kisses my fingertips. "You hold the light to set us free."

"Us?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Enlighten his soul and set us free." He squeezes my hand so much I drop the candle and the fire spreads under me. I scream. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

I look to the Demon and see him disappear. Leaving only a black feather. "I'm alone now? This is what happens to me? In the end of the story I die alone in a fire?" What am I saying?

"No. Nessie!" Kaleb runs and embraces me crying into my shoulder. "I'm so sorry! It's all my fault. Nessie don't. Don't you dare. Don't die."

"I'm right here..."

"Don't leave me. Don't. Stay with me. Please."

"I'm right here..."

"Nessie!" I push him away then take his face in my hands.

"Kaleb...how do I help you?" I ask tears shedding violently hissing as it evaporates in the flames.

_If you kiss him, you start the story._

I go on my tip toes and press my lips against his.

_And so it has started._

My eyes flash open. I cough trying to catch my breath my body sweating. It still feels as though I am in those flames.

"The...story..." I hear myself whisper. "What story?" _Just like your mother_. The dream was so vivid. It was so vivid it scares me. I cover my mouth feeling more nauseous. I stand up staggering to the toilet. I kneel in front of the toilet and puke. I flush and stagger to the sink drinking the lukewarm water. The bell rings and I open the door walking slowly to the office. "A story..." I say to myself looking at the ground as I walk. I bump into a person and fall on the ground.

"Ness, Are you okay?" Kaleb's voice asks me. I look up to him weakly.

"No..." I say.

"You don't look good..." He states pressing his lips together.

"Yeah well, your throat looks like you were choked." I say standing up and stumbling a little forward. He catches me.

"What?" He asks me.

"You have a spot on your throat, I saw it earlier...it looks swollen...you should ice it." I say tiredly letting him hold me.

"Nessie...why are you worried?" He whispers.

"Why are you worried for me? Manners?" I chuckle trying to stand up. "I don't know why I'm like this.." I say weakly steadying myself.

"Nessie..you look like you're about to fall over." Kaleb says I look at him then and he doubles.

"I...I can't breathe..." I say falling over. I feel arms cradling me as I drift. The last thing I hear is...

"What the hell are you doing to her? I thought I told her to not touch her?" And then I fall into a deep sleep.

_**KPOV**_

"Look Romeo, I didn't ask her to fall into my arms." I say scooping her up into my arms. His cheeks turn pink. "Awe, I knew it. You have a little crush on Renesme right?" I chuckle but something in me is so ticked off by the fact that he does indeed have a crush on her. Whatever I'm not in preschool anymore. I start walking towards the nurse's office.

"Look, give her to me." Eric says outstretching his hand. I press my lips together.

_You can't help her. You're worthless. _I know I am, I get it... I give her to him reluctantly. "Bye." I say walking away. I look behind me and see Eric kissing her forehead and walking quickly to the nurse's office. Kissing her while she's asleep. How much of a loser do you have to be...

I'm jealous.

How does this girl have this effect on me. I round a corner and punch a wall. I slowly put my forehead against the cold bricks. Why. Why.

"Why!" I whisper with the impact of a yell.

The rest of the day I try my hardest to put her out of my mind. Finally the last class came. I look to the door. The last class was biology. The teacher comes in.

"I understand we have a new student...uhhhhh Kaleb..?" I stand up.

"Yessir."

"Such formality, please call me Mr. Newton. I'm no Sir, now I understand you're Kaleb B-"

"Just...Kaleb." I say. The door opens and silently clicks shut. I look to the door. Renesme comes in.

"Okay, Mr. Black please sit down." My eyes widen and I frantically look from the teacher to Renesme. She pays no head and sits next to Eric. She doesn't...know? "Mr. Black...please, have a seat." Mr. Newton says. Renesme looks frantically in her bag for something I have. "Mr. Black, can you hear me? I told you to sit. Down."

"Sorry." I say sitting. Renesme pays no attention. They didn't tell you did they Renesme? "Why wouldn't they...tell you...?"

_**~OKAY I AM SOOOOO SORRY :( OMGI FEEL SOOO BAD I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT...EVEN A LIL BIT DX~**_


End file.
